Fiery Spring
by lenovoaxioo
Summary: Dumb, cliche, template story with boring development Naruto isekai fanfiction. WN, OOC, AU.
1. It's a meal time

If you didn't like dumb, cliche, template story with boring development like this one. Just go read the sequel s/12802206/1/Primordial-Tree which written like I usually do. Non mainstream(here) Long story with LN format.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

Mensana Incorporesano. Di dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat jiwa yang kuat. Dengan kata lain, badan yang sehat juga akan membuat keadaan mental seseorang jadi stabil.

Hanya saja, hal itu bukanlah alasan kenapa aku memaksakan diri untuk memastikan gadis berukuran mini yang di depanku untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Dan yang kumaksud dengan gadis berukuran mini bukanlah sekedar gadis kecil biasa.

Bagi orang-orang di dunia ini, keberadaannya memang sudah dianggap biasa. Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh dengan keberadaan seorang gadis kecil manis yang mempunyai dua telinga segi tiga panjang di atas kepalanya, mata berwarna violet, dan juga ekor berbulu yang membuatmu ingin meremas-remasnya.

Jika ada sesutu yang tidak normal di sini, hal itu adalah keberadaanku. Sebab aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

"Hinata."

"Iya Master."

Aku sudah sering memintanya untuk memanggilku dengan namaku, Naruto. Tapi sepertinya, pendidikan yang diborkan ke dalam kepalanya sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan gadis ini jadi kesulitan melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan ajaran yang prnah dia dapatkan.

Dan ketika aku bilang pendidikan, yang kumaksud adalah hasil dari orang-orang yang melatihnya untuk bertindak seperti budak, berpikir seperti budak, dan bicara seperti budak.

"Kenapa kau tidak besar-besar?."

"Maafkan aku."

Gadis kecil yang sedang makan di depanku adalah seorang budak dari ras beast bernama Hinata. Dua minggu yang lalu aku membelinya untuk membantuku yang tidak punya kemampuan fisik cukup dan hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan kelas bawah dengan uang yang juga kelas bawah.

Ya, di sini perbudakan masih ada dan bukan hanya itu. Di dunia ini, makhkluk sentient bukan hanya manusia saja. Tapi ada banyak makhluk lain yang hidup bersama dan berbagi dunia bersama manusia-manusia sepertiku.

Pembagian dasarnya ada empat. Ras Myth yang tidak punya tubuh fisik dan hanya memikiki elemen supranatural seperti peri, roh, dan dewa-dewa yang bisa membuat keajaiban. Legend yang punya kapasitas magic besar dan kemampuan unik seperti vampire, elf, duyung dan yang sejenisnya. Beast seperti naga, griffon, dan juga phoenix yang punya kemampuan fisik sangat tinggi. Lalu manusia yang kelicikannya tidak ada yang mengalahkan.

Selain empat golongan utama tadi, tiga ras yang menghuni di dunia ini masih dibagi dalam dua kategori lagi. Darah murni dan campuran. Sebab ras Myth bahkan tidak punya darah, tentu saja mereka jadi pengecualian.

Sebagian besar penghuni dunia ini adalah dari ras campuran yang lahir dari hubungan dua ras berbeda. Dan sebab hubungan itu terus terjalin selama berulang-ulang, ras turunan ini punya banyak ras turunan lain baru. Dalam kasus Hinata, dia punya darah dari ras Beast tapi darah manusianya jauh lebih kental sehingga penampilannya jadi seperti sekarang.

Gadis kecil dengan mata besar jernih yang warnanya unik, punya telinga yang lucu, dan ekor berbulu yang kelihatan empuk.

Untuk para darh murni, sebagian besar dari mereka lebih sering dianggap sebagai sumber bencana sebab hanya ada sedikit darah murni yang punya sesuatu lebih dari insting dasar. Mengingat mereka adalah makhluk yang ada bahkan sejak dunia ini tercipta dan tidak pernah berubah dari saat itu. Saat dunia masih sangat kejam sampai kau harus jadi sangat kuat untuk bisa tetap bertahan hidup.

Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bertemu dengan malaikan maso ataupun gadis kecil dengan tubuh mesin yang hanya bisa bicara tentang logika. Tapi misalkan keduanya muncul lalu mengajaku untuk bermain kata atau menantangku main catur, aku sama sekali tidak akan terkejut. Sebab aku sudah berada di dunia ini selama lebih dari setahun, aku sudah mulai menyerah untuk mengkategorikan hal baru yang kutemui di dunia ini ke dua tempat.

Hal masuk akal dan hal tidak masuk akal.

Lalu kenapa aku membawa-bawa topik ini?.

Alasannya adala karena banyak ras yang memiliki rasio pertumbuhan yang berbeda dengan manusia. Dan Hinata yang punya darah besar di dalam tubuhnya harusnya punya pertumbuhan yang lebih cepat dari manusia pada umumnya.

Rata-rata umur dari sub spesies ras beast adalah tiga puluh tahun. Dengan kata lain, sekitar setengah dari umur rata-rata manusia. Oleh sebab itulah mereka punya rasio pertumbuhan yang jauh lebih cepat dari manusia. Dan hal itu harusnya tentu saja teraplikasikan juga pada Hinata.

Di umurnya yang sekarang sudah delapan setengah tahun, harusnya dia sudah tumbuh sebesar remaja berusia lima atau enam belas tahun yang lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya mulai kelihatan menggoda. Hanya saja, entah kenapa gadis yang kubeli ini masih kelihatan seperti gadis kecil berumur sembilan atau sepuluh tahun.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, habiskan makananmu sampai tidak ada sisa dan cepatlah jadi besar."

Kemungkinan besar penyebab pertumbuhannya yang terhambat adalah kekurangan nutrisi. Ketika aku membelinya di kelihatan sangat kurus, yang menandakan kalau yang mengurusnya tidak memberikan makanan yang cukup bernutrisi padanya.

Tidak.

Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia diberi makan dengan layak oleh orang-orang yang menjualnya. Oleh sebab itulah aku ingin memastikan kalau asupan nutrisinya terpenuhi dengan baik supaya dia bisa tumbuh dengan sehat.

Sebab kesehatannya punya pengharuh yang besar terhadap hidupku.

Cerita tentang seseorang yang ditransfer ke dunia lain itu ada banyak. Tapi hanya sedikit orang yang diapnggil dari dunia lain lalu langsung di suruh bermain game dalam mode hard dari awal di mana kau tidak diberikan cheat apapun kecuali pemahaman bahasa.

Sekarang aku tahu rasanya jadi S*baru-kun.

Tanpa tahu sebabnya, tanpa tahu tujuannya, dan tanpa tahu bagaimana semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba aku ditransfer ke dunia ini dua tahun yang lalu. Dan begitu aku sampai, yang menyambutku bukan seorang raja yang memintaku mengalahkan raja iblis, gadis elf yang tidak punya teman, maupun putri raja yang negaranya sudah hancur.

Yang menyambutku adalah tumpukan mayat yang terbaring di tanah bersimbah darah dan juga prajurit yang sedang berteriak dengan keras kalau mereka sudah menang dari kejauhan.

Sebab aku tidak bisa memanggil hujan meteor ataupun punya tubuh atletik seperti monyet yang diapnggil ke jaman sengoku. Pada akhirnya aku ditangkap dan dijadikan pekerja gratisan di tambang karena dianggap bagian dari musuh yang merek lawan.

Di sana tentu saja aku tidak bertemu dengan naga kelaparan yang bisa kumanfaatkan untuk membesakan diri dengan hanya diberi makanan. Jadi, kehidupan baruku di dunia lain langsung dibuat jadi buruk. Meski aku dipindahkan ke tempat lainpun setelah hasil tambang di sana menipis, kehidupanku sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang membaik.

Bahkan ada saat di mana aku hampir dipenggal ketika seseorang memberikan tuduhan palsu padaku. Di saat itulah aku bertemu dengan guild master dari tempat di mana aku menjadi adventurer sekarang.

Dia menjadi saksi kalau aku tidak bersalah lalu jadi penjaminku. Aku tidak tahu alasan macam apa yang dimilikinya saat itu, tapi kenyataan kalau nyawaku terselmatkan berkatnya sama sekali tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Aku ingin mebayar hutang budiku padanya, dan untuk bisa melakukannya hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah membayar uang jaminan yang dia keluarkan dulu untuku. Dan untuk bisa mendapatkan uang itu caranya adalah dengan bekerja dengan keras sebagai adventurer.

Kenapa aku harus bekerja jadi adventurer yang pada dasarnya cuma merchenery?. Jawabannya adalah karena pekerjaan itu simple, selain itu pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan di mana aku punya koneksi dengan orang yang agak bisa kupercaya. Guild masternya.

Cara kerja komunitas sosial di dunia ini masih belum kuketahui secara detail, aku tidak pernah mendirikan usaha sendiri, dan tentu saja aku tidak cukup pintar untuk mampu membuat produk yang cukup WAH sampai bisa menarik banyak pembeli dengan sekali coba.

Sebelumnya aku hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan hasil kecil sebab rengkingku yang berada di posisi paling bawah mengingat aku tidak punya cheat yang membuatku sekuat dewa. Tapi setelah bisa membeli partner, dalam kasus ini Hinata harusnya aku bisa mencari pekerjaan yang hasilnya jauh lebih baik.

Seseorang dari ras beast punya kemampuan fisik jauh lebih besar dari manusia. Dengan memilikinya, kami bisa masuk ke tempat berbahaya tanpa harus takut mati konyol. Gadis kecil ini adalah investasi yang tidak boleh sampai jadi sia-sia.

"Ma-Master."

"Apa?."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa langsung tumbuh besar dengan hanya makan banyak."

"Kau kira aku bodoh?."

"Hie. . "

Tentu saja aku tahu kalau kau ini bukan balon yang bisa langsung jadi besar begitu ditiup angin. Aku memang ingin buru-buru membayar hutang budiku pada guild master, tapi bukan berari aku akan akan menarik-narik badanmu agar kau bisa jadi cepat tinggi. Jadi jangan memasang muka ketakutan seperti itu, kau jadi membuaku merasa bersalah.

"Ma-Master."

"Apa lagi?."

"Kalau Master memang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, kau tidak perlu memikirkanku."

"Ha?."

"Mungkin tongkat Master tidak akan muat, tapi kalau Master memang benar-benar ingin melakukannya. . ."

"Hinata. . . entah kenapa topik yang kau bawa kedengaran berbahaya."

". . . aku berjanji tidak akan mengeluh meski merasa sakit."

Begitu Hinata selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba semua orang di sekitarku berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing dan melihatku dengan tatapan yang biasanya hanya mereka tujukan pada sampah. Hinata sendiri melihatku dengan tatapan penuh determinasi seakan baru saja memutuskan untuk mengorbankan diri demi kedamaian dunia. Tapi sebab di kelopak matanya ada air mata yang dia tahan agar tidak keluar, orang yang melihatnya hanya akan menganggap kalau aku barus saja memaksa gadis di depanku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak mau tanpa bisa menolak.

"Hinata."

"Iya, Master."

"Dekatkan wajahmu padaku."

Tidak seperti ras turunan dari makhluk-makhluk bagian dari ras murni Legend, manusia tidak bisa memanipuasi magic hanya dengan memberikan nama keren pada sebuah teknik, menuliskan sesuatu di atas sesuatu, maupun meraplakan mantra panjang. Hanya saja, menusia dan kebanyakan ras campuran lainnya yang normalnya tidak punya bakat bawaan dari lahir bisa menggunakan talisman sebagai medium untuk memanipulasi magic.

Talisman punya banyak bentuk dan fungsi, dan di telinga kanan Hinata ada sebuah talisman berbentuk anting yang akan memberikan panas ke tubuhnya jika aku ingin menghukumnya setelah menolak permintaanku.

Oleh sebab itulah, dia langsung memprioritaskan perintahku dan segera berhenti makan dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Setelah itu.

"Jadi. . . siapa yang mengajarimu tentang hal seperti itu?."

Aku mencibit pipinya dan menariknya dengan keras.

"Aku sudah dewasa. . Tentu saja aku paham topi. . ."

"Jadi siapa?."

"Bukan siapa-siapa!."

"Bilang saja! Aku tidak akan marah! Malah aku akan marah kalau kau mengatakan satu namapun."

"Aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Bagaimana bisa?."

"Kami tidak pernah saling sapa, jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Dan dia?."

"Pelatihku dulu saat masih di tempat itu."

Yang dia maksud dengan tempat itu adalah tempat yang menampungnya selama belum dibeli seseorang. Dengan kata lain, warehouse dari penjual budak yang kutemui dulu. Sepertinya pendidikan yang dia terima levelnya sangat tinggi. Dan pendidikan itu juga termasuk sex education yang levelnya sama-sama tingginya.

"Ok, kita tutup topik ini."

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengetahui pendidikan macam apa yang dia terima ataupun sejauh apa sesuatu bisa mereka kategorikan sebagai pendidikan. Sebagai sesama orang yang punya masa lalu tidak terlalu menyenangkan, mari kita tidak saling menggali luka lama.

"Kau ingat kenapa aku membelimu?."

"Membantu Master bertarung."

"Baguslah kalau kau ingat!."

Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah jadi lebih kuat, lebih bisa diandalkan, dan bisa jadi lebih berguna. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain dan hanya perlu fokus pada tiga hal itu saja. Jika kau memecah kau memikirkan terlalu banyak hal dan tidak bisa berkonestrasi pada tugas utamamu, maka kau malah hanya jadi beban.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi kan?."

"Um. . . ."

Dia mengangguk.

Alasanku membuat sebuah party dengan seorang budak adalah karena mereka penurut, tidak bisa bohong, dan tidak akan menghianatiku. Bagiku yang tidak punya orang yang bisa kuandalkan, orang yang bertindak seperti mesin saja yang bisa kupercaya.

"Jadi jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tidak berguna."

Sebab mesin tidak memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu. Dan ketika kau tidak lagi bertindak seperti mesin, aku tidak lagi bisa mempercayaimu. Yang pada akhirnya membuatku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Di saat itu mungkin aku akan berpikir kalau investasiku padamu merugikan.

"Kau tidak mau kujual lagi kan?."

"Um."

"Bagus, sekarang habiskan makananmu dan ikuti aku."

"Ya."

"Hari ini kita akan berburu sesuatu yang besar, jadi siapkan tenagamu."

Setelah itu Hinata menghabiskan makanannya dan kamipun pergi ke lokasi berburu.

* * *

WTF lenovoaxioo nulis cerita beginian? ngikut trend.


	2. It's time to hunt

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kisshimoto

* * *

"INGAT BAGAIMANA IBUMU MEREKA MAKAN! INGAT BAGAIMANA MEREKA MENGHANCURKAN KEHIDUPANMU! INGAT DENDAM YANG SUDAH KAU SIMPAN SELAMA INI! HANCURKAN MEREKA! TATAKAEEEE! TATAKAEEEE!."

Sambil berteriak seperti orang gila, aku terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Di belakangku, ada makhluk dengan bentuk seperti manusia setinggi tiga dan empat meter yang melihatku dengan tatapan lapar.

Situasiku sekarang adalah hasil dari tindakanku, dan kenyataan kalau aku dikejar oleh mereka adalah bukti jika rencana cadangan yang kubuat berjalan dengan lancar. Hanya saja, yang namanya dikejar makhluk-makhluk lapar besar besar itu rasanya sangat berbeda dengan hanya sekedar berlari di antara rerumputan sambil menghirup udara hutan yang segra.

"Hinataaaa!."

Di belakang makhluk-makhluk itu, Hinata juga sedang ikut berlari dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari aku dan makhluk-makhluk buas yang mengejarku.

"Sampai kapan aku harus berlari!? Gasku sudah hampir habis!."

Dia tidak menjawabku sebab dia tidak ingin makhluk-makhluk yang mengejarku berbalik dan ikut mengejarku. Tapi dari jauh aku bisa melihat kalau dia memberiku tatapan yang mungkin artinya 'sebentar lagi'. Sebab aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mempercayainya, aku terus beralari sekuat tenaga dan menyerahkan semuanya pada gadis itu.

"Siaaaal!. . . . . kapataeeeen di mana kauuu!."

Makhluk-makhluk yang mengejarku punya badan besar dan berat, tapi sebab kaki mereka juga lebih panjang kecepatan lariku yang seharunya dua kali lipat kecepatan mereka sama sekali tidak punya efek yang berarti untuk membuatku jadi merasa lebih aman.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka bukan makhluk yang keluar begitu seseorang menggigit jarinya. Makhluk yang mengejar kami adalah tiga ekor Troll.

"Cepatlah Hinata!."

Setelah itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke belakang dan akhirnya menemukan kalau Hinata mulai melakukan tugasnya.

Dia berlari dengan lebih cepat, menaiki sebuah pohon lalu melompat dari satu cabang pohon ke cabang pohon lain untuk mencari posisi yang paling tepat agar dia bisa melakukan serangan yang mematikan.

"Mati kauuu!."

Hinata melompat dari sebuah pohon besar ke atas pundak salah satu makhluk yang mengejarku, setelah itu dia menarik pedang pendek murahan yang kubelikan dari pinggangnya dan menancapkan benda itu ke bagian di mana tulang belakng dan syaraf makhluk itu berada.

Makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara keras lalu terjatuh ke tanah dan memberikan bunyi seperti ada pohon besar yang baru saja runtuh. Sebelum tubuh besar dari makhluk itu benar-benar sampai di tanah, Hinata kembali melompat tubuh salah satu mekhluk besar yang lain setelah memotong dan mengambawa satu telinga makhluk itu.

Makhluk itu mencoba memegang tubuh kecil Hinata, tapi gerakannya terlalu cepat untuk bisa diikuti dan pada akhirnya pedang Hinata menemukan tempat di bagian bawah tenggorokan makhluk itu. Korban keduanyapun ikut jatuh. Gadis itu kembali pergi setelah mengambil tropinya yang berupa telinga makhluk itu.

"Satu lagi."

Aku melemparkan sebuah tali ke udara, dan dengan gesit Hinata langsung menangkapnya. Dia kembali menaiki sebuah pohon dan mencoba melompat ke satu makhluk besar yang terakhir.

Tali yang kuberikan padanya rencananya akan kami gunakan untuk membuat jebakan, tapi sebelum kami berdua sempat menyiapkannya tiba-tiba keberuntungan kami habis dan tiga ekor Troll langsung mengejar kami.

"Master!."

Makhluk itu mencoba menyerangku dengan sebuah balok kayu besar yang dia gunakan senjata, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mencoba menghalangi gerakan Hinata dengan gerakan seperti mengusir lalat.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu!."

Sebuah sabetan dari kayu besar yang makhluk itu pegang datang ke arahku, tapi sebab aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini seperti sebelumnya aku hanya melompat ke kanan dan kiri berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

"Ugh. . . ."

Kecepatan serangannya yang berada di bawah kecepatan lariku membuatku bisa menghindari serangan langsungnya, tapi meski begitu bukan berarti aku tidak menerima demage. Sebab kekuatanya yang besar, begitu batang kayu yang dia ayunkan mengenai tanah maka benda-benda yang ada di tempat itu akan melayang ke segala arah, ketika dia mengayunkannya ke pohon lain maka pohon yang jadi target akan tumbang dan bisa menjatuhiku. Bahkan angin yang diciptakan dari serangannya cukup besar untuk membuat pandanganku terhalang dan mengganggu gerakanku.

"Lebih besar lebih kuat, huh."

Sekarang aku paham kenapa pelatih Shiart*rizawa tidak menerima pemain kecil. Lebih besar lebih kuat, hal seamcam itu adalah hukum alam. Musuh yang kami hadapi tidak bisa membuat strategi, tidak bisa belajar teknik, dan juga tidak cukup pintar untuk bisa tahu kalau aku dan Hinata sedang berusaha menjebaknya. Tapi meski begitu, dia masih bisa memberikan perlawanan yang levelnya terlalu tinggi untuk seseorang sepertiku.

Dengan hanya kekuatan mentahnya saja, trik yang kami susun hampir tidak ada gunanya.

". . . . ."

Aku terus berlari ke sana kemari untuk menghindair serangannya, sedangkan Hinata terus berusaha untuk mendarat di atas tubuh makhluk itu.

Apa kami harus mundur?.

Jika kami terus diajak main stamina, kami pasti akan kalah. Yang artinya kami akan mati. Tapi jika kami mundur sekarang, target dari quest yang kami ambil tidak akan terpenuhi dan kami tidak akan mendapat uang sepeserpun untuk usaha mati-matian kami seharian ini.

"Master! lari ke kirimu!."

Sambil terus menghindari serangan makhluk itu, aku melihat ke mana Hinata mengarahkan padangannya. Di sana, aku menemukan ada banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh dalam jarak yang cukup rapat. Sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk digunakan membatasi gerakan musuh yang kami lawan.

Menurutinya, aku berlari ke tempat itu dengan Hinata mengikuti dengan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

Selama perjalanan tentu saja intensitas serangan dari makhluk itu tidak menurun, tapi sebab kecepatan dasarku lebih tinggi darinya aku selalu bisa menghindari bencana dalam saat-saat terakhir.

"Hinataa!."

Begitu sebuah serangan akan kembali datang, Hinata melompat di depan makhluk itu dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

". . . . ."

Sambil mengulur tali yang kuberikan padanya setelah mengikat satu ujungnya ke pohon lain. Membuat serangan tadi terhenti di udara dan aku bisa selamat tanpa harus berjudi dengan takdir.

"Berikan pedangmu padaku!."

Kesemimbangan makhluk itu sedikit goyar dan tubuh besarnya hampir jatuh karena gaya dorong yang dia akumulasi saat akan menyerangku tadi. Tapi dia sedikit mengubah posisi tubuhnya dan akhirnya berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan bisa tetap berdiri.

"Guraaaa. . . ."

Hanya saja usahanya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Sebab, yang Hinata perlukan untuk bisa masuk ke area buta makhluk itu hanyalah waktu sempit yang muncul ketika musuh kami kehilangan keseimbangan.

Hinata mengikatkan tali yang dibawanya pada leher makhluk itu dan sambil memegang tali itu, dia melompat ke tempat lain lalu menariknya dengan kuat.

"Gaaaaaaaaa. . . ."

Membuat Troll yang dari tadi memburu kami tercekik.

"Master!."

Memberiku kesempatan untuk ikut memberikan serangan. Begitu musuh kami lebih fokus ke lehernya, aku langsung berlari ke arah kakinya dan menebas otot di tumitnya. Membuat makhluk yang tingginya hampir tiga kali lipat tubuhku itu tidak lagi menopang berat badannya dan jatuh di atas punggungnya.

"Hinata."

Pedang yang kuterima darinya kembali kulemparkan pada gadis itu, kemudian dengan cepat dia menusuk keras bagian di bawah tenggorokan Troll yang sudah terjatuh.

"Huf. . . akhirnya selesai juga."

Hinata melompat turun dari tubuh besar makhluk itu dan mendarat di depanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Master, dari tadi kau sedang bicara apa?."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau tensiku naik terlalu tinggi dan aku mulai membayangkan kalau aku hidup di balik tembok yang dikelilingi T*tan. Untung saja aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan menyanyi tentang bagaimana inginnya aku punya sayap kebebasan.

"Lalu, apa kita benar-benar cukup hanya membawa telinga mereka? Master."

"Ya, benda itu hanya jaminan kalau kita benar-benar melakukan quest nanti akan ada yang memeriksa tempat ini begitu kita melapor."

Quest yang kami ambil kali ini adalah sebuah quest ektraminasi, jadi yang perlu kami lakukan hanyalah mengalahkan musuh yang diminta oleh client. Kami tidak perlu melakukan looting dan hanya perlu membuktika kalau pekerjaan kami sudah selesai. Setelah proses verifikasi tuntas, kami akan mendapatkan imbalannya.

"Jadi kita langsung pulang?."

"Memangnya kau ingin ke mana lagi?."

"Maaf. . ."

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengintimidasinya dan benar-benar hanya ingin bertanya apa dia punya rencana lain. Tapi sebab terlalu sering bergaul dengan orang-orang yang setiap hari berkata kasar, bahasaku jadi terkontaminasi sehingg ketika aku bicara aku jadi kedengaran seperti kakek tua pemarah.

"Sudahlah. . . . badanmu penuh darah, senjatamu perlu maintenance, dan kita perlu istirahat karena itu kita akan langsung pulang begitu sudah lapor ke guild, paham?."

"Um. . ."

Setelah itu kamipun mulai berjalan pulang. Dan sebab tugas utama kami sudah selesai, kami berdua menurunkan kewaspadaan dan dengan santainya berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan di mana monster dan hewan buas adalah tuan rumahnya.

Karena makhluk kuat yang mengancam mereka tidak ada lagi, dan tubuh kami dilumuri banyak darah banyak monster dan dan hewan buas kelas teri mulai berdatangan untuk mengambil teritori, mencari mangsa, ataupun memakan mencuri hasil buruan kami.

Meski secara invidu mereka bukan masalah masalah bagi kami berdua, tapi sebab jumlah mereka sangat banyak aku dan Hinata terpaksa harus lari. Hari itu, quest besar pertama kami berakhir dengan aku dan Hinata mencebur ke sungai untuk kabur dari makhluk-makhluk itu.


	3. It's time to rest

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

"Huhuhuh. . . . dingin-dingin-dingin!"

Benar-benar dingin.

Sekarang sudah hampir desember, jadi cuaca lumayan dingin. Selain itu, sebab kami sempat main-main di sungai sambil mencoba untuk tidak tenggelam, badan kami jadi seratus persen basah kuyup. Membuat udara yang sudah dingin jadi semakin terasa dingin.

"Ke sini Hinata!"

"Iya, Master"

Begitu kami berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari serangan monster dan juga terbawa arus sungai, kami langsung guild dan melaporkan keberhasilan quest yang kami ambil dan langsung pulang dengan buru-buru. Alasannya? Aku sudah bilang kalau kami kedinginan kan? Aku tidak mau kami berdua sakit, sebab kalau kami sakit aku tidak yakin bisa membeli obat kami berdua.

"Sekarang lepas bajumu!"

Akupun melepaskan bajuku sendiri yang sudah basah kuyup.

"He?"

Dan untuk suatu alasan dia melihatku dengan wajah horror.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Cepat lepaskan bajumu!"

"Tapi aku masih basah!"

"Justru karena itu!"

"Ma-master suka main basah-basahan?"

"Bukan itu bodoh! Cepat mandi supaya kau tidak sakit!"

Tidak sabar menunggu reaksinya, aku mencoba menarik bajunya dari atas sendiri. Tapi begitu tanganku mencoba meraihnya, dia langsung menampar kedua tanganku dengan cukup keras. Cukup keras sampai dia bisa merasa sakit karena talisman kontrak budak yang ada di telinga kanannya menganggap perbuatannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Sebab dia sering bertingkah seakan kalau dia sudah pasrah diapakan saja olehku, aku selalu mengira kalau dia tidak akan bereaksi berlebihan kalaupun aku melihatnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tapi sepertinya, akal sehatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, rasa malunya masih dia jaga dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku master"

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya! Kalau kau tidak mau kutelanjangi lebih baik kau cepat masuk dan mandi"

"Um . . ."

Setelah mengambil sebuah kain bekas yang kami pakai sebagai handuk darurat, dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tentu saja, meski kusebut kamar mandi. Tempat yang Hinata gunakan sama sekali bukan kamar maupun tempat untuk mandi. Sebab tempat itu berada di luar. Tempat itu hanyalah sebuah sumur yang sekitarnya kuberi pagar, bawahnya kuberi lantai bambu dan di sampingnya kubawakan beberapa ember kayu besar sebagai tempat penampungan airnya. Daripada kamar mandi, gubuk kecil itu lebih tepat disebut tempat yang 'bisa' digunakan untuk mandi.

"Ugh. . . . . badanku rasanya pegal"

Umur rata-rata dari ras Hinata tidak terlalu panjang, jadi. Meski kelihatan kecil tapi sebenarnya Hinata sudah dewasa. Dalam ukuran manusia harusnya dia sudah lima atau enam belas tahun. Jadi wajar kalau dia tidak ingin dilihat sembarangan oleh lawan jenis.

Meski memang kalaupun aku melihat badannya, aku merasa kalau aku tidak akan terpengaruh. Sebab seperti yang sudah kuejelaskan tadi, dia masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Kurasa besok kami harus mencari quest yang gampang"

Rumah yang sekarang kutinggali adalah rumah pemeberian dari guild. Dan sekali lagi, meski kusebut rumah sebenarnya tempat ini lebih cocok disebut dengan nama gubuk. Guild master bilang kalau rumah ini dulunya milik seorang adventurer di bawahnya, tapi suatau hari dia KIA saat melakukan quest. Oleh sebab itulah rumah ini diambil alih oleh guild.

Tapi sebab tempatnya lumayan jauh dari guild, ukurannya kecil, dan juga bangunannya sendiri tidak terlalu terawat. Jarang sekali ada yang mau menggunakannya. Penginapan milik guild sendiri lumayan nyaman untuk ditingggali dan biayanya tidak tinggi. Jadi kebanyakan adventurer yang levelnya masih rendah dan tidak punya tempat tinggal sendiri lebih memilih mentap di sana meski harus berbagi dengan orang lain.

Aku sendiri sempat tinggal di sana selama, tapi ketika aku membeli Hinata aku merasa kalau tetap tinggal di sana akan membuatku kena masalah.

Budak adalah properti dari masternya, selama status mereka masih budak mereka bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan status kependudukan di sebuah negara. Dan tanpa status itu, mereka tidak bisa mendaftarkan diri ke guild. Dan orang yang bukan tamu maupun adventurer tidak bisa menggunakan fasilitas guild atas namanya sendiri.

Dengan kata lain, aku tidak bisa memasukannya ke penginapan adventurer perempuan sebagai individu. Jika dia ingin tinggal di sana, dia harus tinggal bersamaku.

Membayangkan wajah macam apa yang akan teman-teman adventurer seangkatanku di penginapan saat aku membawa pulang seorang budak perempuan yang kelihatan masih kecil ke tempat tidurku sudah membuatku sakit kepala. Oleh sebab itulah aku memilih untuk pindah.

Guild master menawarkanku untuk menempati rumahku yang sekarang. Tentu saja tidak secara gratis. Meski dia memang terkenal dengan sifat baiknya, dia tidak bisa memberikan properti milik guild pada seseorang seenaknya saja. Mungkin karena guild juga ingin membuang properti tidak berharga ini, mereka memberiku harga yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Aku ingin pulang, tapi sayangnya memikirkan bagaimana bisa tetap bertahan hidup di dunia ini saja sudah menguras pikiran dan tenagaku. Jadi, aku masih menunda agenda kepulanganku sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan. Dan selama waktu itu, aku tidak mau lontang-lantung tidak jelas di dunia ini. Setidaknya, aku ingin punya sesuatu yang bisa kuanggap sebagai rumah.

Tempatku untuk pulang.

"Ah . . . . "

Menghela nafas mungkin bisa membuat kebahagiaanmu hilang, tapi kalau kebahagiaanmu saja sudah sangat minim jumalhanya. Kurasa hilang atau tidak tidak ada bedanya.

Sambil memeriksa rumahku yang hampir semua itemnya berada di satu ruangan, aku mulai memikirkan rencana untuk membuat tempat ini lebih layak dihuni.

Jika aku hanya tinggal sendiri, aku tidak akan terlalu memikirkan hal semacam itu. Sama seperti saat aku masih berada di dunia lamaku. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak tinggal sendiri. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah protes meski harus tidur satu ranjang denganku, menyimpan pakaiannya berasma dengan punyaku, maupun bergantian menggunakan banyak hal denganku.

Tapi kejadian tadi membuatku sadar kalau Hinata itu bukan anak kecil dan tentu saja juga bukan hanya sekedar properti. Tapi seorang gadis remaja (dalam standar manusia) yang perlu space sendiri.

"Apa aku masih punya uang untu. . ."

Brak.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku terganggu oleh seuara keras dari tempat Hinata berada. Suara benda jatuh.

Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung berjalan ke arah sumur dan mengetuk pintu kayunya lalu . .

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Maafkan aku, aku menjatuhkan embernya saat menimba"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Embernya pecah"

"Siapa yang tanya tentang ember! Aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik sa. . ."

Brugh. . . .

Suara benda jatuh terdengar lagi dari dalam, tapi kali ini volumenya tidak besar. Dan dari suaranya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan benda yang keras bisa membuat suara selembut itu saat jatuh.

Dengan kata lain.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai lima, setelah itu aku akan masuk! Kalau kau perlu melakukan sesuatu lakukan sekarang!"

"Ma-ster. . "

Brug . . .

"Aku masuk!

Begitu aku akan menghitung, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jatuh lagi dari dalam. Oleh karena itulah aku tidak lagi mempedulikan ucapanku dan langsung masuk begitu saja.

Dan begitu aku berada di dalam, aku langsung menemukan seorang gadis manis berukuran mini yang sedang telanjang.

"Hinata!"

Normalnya pemandangan semacam ini adalah sesuatu yang perlu disukuri. Tapi sayangnya, yang bisa kurasakan sekarang hanyalah panik dan takut. Sebab gadis yang kumaksud tadi sedang terbaring di lantai bambu kamar mandiku dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Mas-ter. ."

Aku langsung menangkat badannya dari lantai, dan begitu tubuhnya berhasil kupeluk aku langsung bisa merasakan kalau seluruh tubuhnya masih basah kuyup dengan air dingin.

"Bukankah kau sedang mandi? Kenapa badanmu masih dingin begini?"

"A-aku memakai air dingin!"

"Kenapa? Apa talisman yang ada di ember besar rusak?"

Aku masih ingat sudah membeli sebuah talisman berbentuk elemen pemanas elektrik yang bisa kugunakan untuk memanaskan air bulan lalu.

"Tidak, tapi. . . aku tidak mau menyia-nyia. ."

"Sudah! Aku membelinya untuk dipakai! Benda itu sia-sia kalau kau tidak memakainya!"

Di dunia ini, perbudakan masih umum. Dan meski aku tidak menyukainya, secara logika aku masih bisa memahami kenapa sistem ini masih ada. Keberadaan mereka diperlukan, dan dengan kemampuan ekonomi di banyak tempat yang saat ini. Keberadaan tenaga kerja super murah seperti budak adalah sesuatu yang sangat diperlukan.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat logika untuk seseorang sampai perlu membuat seorang budak merasa kalau mereka bahkan bukan manusia.

"Badanmu agak panas, aku akan memandikanmu!"

"Ma-ster?"

"Ini perintah, jadi menurut saja"

Ras beast campuran sepertinya harusnya punya kekuatan fisik yang berada di atas manusia biasa sepertiku. Jadi kenyataan kalau dia sampai tidak mampu mengangkat ember air yang seharusnya tidak terlalu berat ini menandakan kalau keadaan badannya sedang tidak fit. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk membantunya. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai keadaannya jadi tambah parah.

Sebab kesehatannya punya hubungan langsung dengan keadaan finansialku.

Aku membalik ember yang tadi dia jatuhkan dan menyuruhnya duduk di atasnya. Setelah itu aku memanaskan air yang masih di ember lain dan dengan pelan mengguyur badannya dengan air hangat. Lalu setelah itu, menggunakan sabun primitif yang sepertinya lebih sehat dari sabun kima yang dulu sering kupakai dulu. Tanganku mulai menjelajahi tubuh telanjang Hinata.

"Uu.. . . "

Begitu tanganku menyentuh kulitnya, aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Harusnya rasa dingin sudah tidak menjadi masalah, selain itu bisa melihat dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya dengan tidak kalah erat.

Dia bertingkah seakan sedang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat sedang disiksa.

Dengan kata lain, apa jangan-jangan gadis ini. . .

"Apa kau takut padaku Hinata?"

". . . . ."

Begitu mendnegar pertanyaanku, dia langsung membalikan kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku dengan mata membelalak lebar. Tidak lupa dia juga memasang wajah seakan bersalah dan juga takut dalam waktu bersamaan. Wajah yang biasanya hanya akan seseorang pasang ketika mereka ketahuan melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Aku paham, kau tidak perlu menjawab"

Harga yang Hinata miliki ketika aku membelinya bisa dibilang cukup rendah bahkan untuk ukuran budak kelas dua. Budak yang pernah dibeli seseorang tapi dijual lagi ke tempat yang sama karena punya masalah.

Dari keadaannya yang kurus, aku bisa menebak kalau dia tidak dirawat dengan baik. Dan tentu saja kalau kau diperlakukan seperti barang tidak berguna oleh seseorang, kau akan mendapatkan luka mental. Hanya saja, kurasa rasa takutnya padaku agak sedikit berlebihan. Mengingat sejak aku membelinya, tidak pernah sekalipun aku melakukan tindakan yang kelewatan.

Kalau begitu.

Apa masalahnya ada pada pemiliknya yang lama?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan membantu atau tidak, tapi coba pakai ini"

Dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan ketika melihatku, jadi bisa kusimpulkan kalau yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah membuatnya tidak bisa melihatku. Oleh sebab itulah aku mengambil sebuah kain kecil dan mengikatkannya ke kepalanya dan menutup matanya agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot menutup matanya dengan erat.

Normalnya, dalama keadaan semacam ini harusnya aku mundur dan membiarkannya mandi sendiri. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, nasibnya itu punya ikatan erat dengan nasibku sendiri. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya, jika aku meninggalkannya sekarang aku khawatir kalau yang nanti pecah bukan hanya ember tapi yang lain.

"Sekarang aku akan mulai"

Dia masih kelihatan takut, dan tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar. Tapi dia menangguk dan membiarkanku menjamah tubuhnya.

Aku mulai dengan kepalannya di mana dua telinga segitinya berada, setelah membasuhnya dengan air hangat sampai yakin kalau semua bagiannya sudah menyerap air. Aku langsung mulai menggosoknya dengan sabun tadi pelan-pelan mulai dari depan sampai belakang. Dan tentu saja aku tidak melupakan kedua telinga berbulunya.

"Ungghh. . . "

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Setelah selesai memebersihkan kepala dan rambutnya, aku mulau turun ke lehernya, ke pundak kecilnya, ke kedua lengan dan tangannya yang membuat tanganku terasa seperti sangat besar, lalu ke tubuh mungilnya, bagian luar pahanya yang terasa lembut, dan juga kakinya yang pendek.

Karena aku memandikannya dari belakang aku agak kesusahan menjangkau beberapa tempat, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak menyentuh-nyentuhnya di tempat-tempat berbahaya dan membiarkannya membersihkannya sendiri.

"Hinata. . . kau benar-benar . . ."

Seorang wanita huh. . . .

Tentu saja aku sudah lama tahu kalau Hinata itu seorang perempuan. Tapi selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'anak perempuan' yang pada dasarnya hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kebetulan lebih feminim.

Tapi begitu aku melihat dan menyentuhnyanya secara langsung, impresi kalau dia itu seorang 'wanita' jadi benar-benar jelas. Meski kecil, tapi tubuhnya punya lekukan di tempat yang harusnya punya lekukan. Lalu, meski mungil tapi secara keseluruhan badan postur badannya seimbang. Membuat kesan kalau dia itu hanyalah seorang gadis cantik dalam ukuran mini.

Selain itu, kulitnya yang putih dan juga mulus benar-benar nyaman untuk disentuh. Kemudian, tidak lupa kalau hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa lembut untuk dipegang. Membuatku yakin kalau memeluknya akan terasa nikmat. Lalu. . .

Tunggu dulu!

Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

Selain itu!

Apa yang sedang kulakukan?

Menelanjangi seorang gadis, menutup matanya dengan kain, lalu memandikannya di lokasi yang apda dasarnya masih dibilang outdoor.

Permainan mesum macam apa yang sedang kulakukan dari tadi?

"Master?"

"Ap-apa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Te-tentu saja, kau diam saja suapaya kita bisa cepat selesai!"

"Um"

Dengan begitu, akupun buru-buru menyelesaikan kegiatanku memandikan Hinata dan ikut mandi sendiri, memberinya pakaian hangat dan menyuruhnya tidur cepat. Awalnya aku ingin membiarkannya tidur sendiri di ranjang sebab tadi dia kelihatan takut padaku, tapi untuk suatu alasan dia menatapaku dengan wajah memelas sambil bilang ingin ditemani.

Mungkin gara-gara badanya yang tidak sehat, dia jadi merasa tidak aman.

Pada akhirnya, hari itu aku tidur sambil memeluk erat Hinata di dadaku sambil berharp kalau besoknya. Dia sudah sembuh.


	4. It's not a time to be sick

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1

Harapanku tidak kesampean. Di hari selanjutnya, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya dari apa yang kuharapkan. Bukannya membaik, keadaan Hinata malah jadi semakin buruk. Tubuhnya yang biasanya hanya cukup hangat untuk jadi bantal guling yang nyaman sekarang jadi cukup panas bahkan untuk membuatku yang seharusnya kedinginan sampai berkeringat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tentu saja aku tahu aku harus memeriksakan badannya lalu mencarikan obat untuk membuat keadaannya membaik. Hanya saja, kedua hal itu memerlukan uang dilakakukan. Dan sayangnya, aku bukanlah orang yang banyak uang spare yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Meninggalkannya di runah jelas tidak mungkin, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya dan tidak ada yang bisa menolong? Selain itu tempat in. Atau lebih tepatnya kota bukanlah tempat yang terlalu aman bagi seorang ras campuran sepertinya. Apalagi saat dia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil, aku sama sekali tidak ingin ada orang yang mengambilnya begitu saja dan membawanya entah kemana. Denegan tingkat keamanan rumahku yang sekarang, meninggalkannya di rumah kedengaran sangat beresiko.

Meski aku bisa bertarung, atau lebih tepatnya membela diri tapi fighting force utama dari party kami adalah Hinata. Dengan kata lain, aku ini sama sekali tidak berguna dalam melawan binatang buas maupun monster kuat secara langsung. Kalau aku membawanya aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau aku bisa melindunginya di saat-saat yang sulit.

"Sisanya tinggal. . . ."

Istirahat selama sehari dan fokus untuk merawatnya, atau menitipkannya di guild dan menambah hutang budiku pada guild master.

"Agh. . . . . ."

Aku membuat diriku kelihatan seperti punya pilihan, tapi sebenarnya keputusan yang bisa kuambil hanya satu. Menitipkan Hinata di guild selama aku bekerja. Sebab kalau aku istirahat, secara literal kemungkinan kami tidak akan bisa makan besok harinya.

"Hinata, bangun"

Biasanya, gadis mini ini hampir selalu lebih cepat bangun dariku. Tapi hari ini, aku bisa melihat kalau dia kesulitan membuka matanya seakan kelopaknya lengket dengan satu sama lain kemudian diapun menggerakan badanya dengan susah payah layaknya tubuhnya yang kecil itu berat seperti besi.

"Kalau kau susah bergerak tidak usah memaksakan diri"

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri"

"Kalau begitu seka tubuhmu dan ganti baju, aku akan cuci muka sambil menunggumu! Kita akan guild"

"Ya."

"Dan jangan lupa, kalau kau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku di luar"

Dia melihat ke arahku untuk sesaat tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Dan dengan begitupun, aku keluar untuk membersihkan diriku sambil menunggunya selesai mempersiapkan diri. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, kami berdua selesai dan siap pergi ke guild.

Hanya saja, begitu kami di depan rumah Hinata langsung menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku. . .aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

"Aku juga tahu"

"Lalu kenapa master jongkok di depanku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin menggendongmu sampai ke guild"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Aku tahu, tapi sayangnya aku sedang ingin menggendongmu"

Dari apa yang kulihat, dia kelihatan seperti tidak punya tenaga. Jika aku membiarkannya jalan ke guild bisa saja dia pingsan di jalan, yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku semakin repot. Karena itulah aku ingin menggendongnya sama ke sana. Jika aku melakukannya, selain tidak harus capek dia juga bisa sekalian istirahat. Yang mungkin bisa membuat keadaannya jadi membaik, atau setidaknya tidak semakin memburuk.

"Tapi. . ."

"Tapi apa? Aku tahu kalau kau mungkin malu dilihat orang tapi ingat ini"

Orang numpang tidak punya hak untuk memilih.

"Jadi menurut saja dan naik ke punggungku, kau ingat siapa yang jadi tuannya kan?"

"Ungh . . . . . . kurasa harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu"

Dengan ragu, akhirnya Hinata menurut dan naik ke punggungku. Dan begitu aku aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan, aku menyadari kalau badannya benar-benar ringan. Aku selalu merasa kalau dia terlalu kecil untuk ukuran umurnya. Mengingat umur rata-rata rasnya adalah setengah manusia, pertumbuhan mereka bisa dibilang sangat cepat. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka tubuhnya terasa sekecil ini, seringan ini, dan seringkih ini.

". . . ."

Sepertinya tubuhnya memang benar-benar perlu istirahat, sebab begitu aku melihat ke belakang aku langsung menemukan Hinata yang sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku dan kelihatan seperti akan tertidur lagi.

Melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini aku jadi mulai mempertanyakan apakah keputusanku membelinya untuk kepentingan jadi petarung garis depan itu adalah sesuatu yang benar atau tidak. Aku yang dulu jelas tidak akan pernah setuju untuk mengirim gadis kecil sepertinya untuk menghadapi bahaya untukku.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan berpikir ke sana"

Sama sepertinya, aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membelinya dan mengajaknya menghadapi bahaya. Sebab jika aku tidak melakukannya, secara literal maka akulah yang akan mati duluan. Selain itu, meski kehidupan denganku tidak bisa dibilang makmur tapi setidaknya dia tidak pernah kelaparan dan kebutuhan dasarnya terpenuhi. Dibanding tuannya yang dulu, aku adalah pilihan yang jauh lebih baik.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya kami berdua sampai di guild. Meski masih pagi, sudah ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana untuk mencari quest. Normalnya, aku jugaa akan mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan dan memeriksa semua info yang tertempel di dinding bangunan itu. Tapi kali ini, aku melewati mereka semua dan menuju lantai selanjutnya.

Tujuanku adalah ruang kerja guild master.

"Naruto? Ada apa kau sampai ke sini?"

Tapi sepertinya, orang yang kucari malah menemukanku duluan.

"Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu"

"Aku mendengarkan"

Dua orang yang ada di depanku adalah Butusma, guild master dan Suzune, sekertarisnya. Orang tua yang ada di depanku mungkin kelihatan seperti kakek ringkih dari jauh, tapi di balik bajunya yang jelas bukan barang murahan ada otot-otot yang dia latih selama dia menjadi adventurer sepertiku dulu. Lalu Suzune, meski penampilannya bisa dibilang contoh dari 'wanita kantora' dia juga bukan seseorang yang amatir dalam hajar-menghajar baik itu orang ataupun monster.

Sebab di dunia ada magic yang bisa digunakan oleh siapapun, kau tidak bias menilai power level seeorang hanya dari penampilannya saja.

"Hinata sedang sakit, dan aku tidak bisa membawanya bekerja, karena itulah aku ingin menitipkannya di guild"

Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, guild master langsung mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Atau lebih tepatnya pada Hinata, kemudian dia memegang kepala gadis kecil yang ada di punggungku itu dan mengusap keningnya beberapa kali.

"Demamnya lumayan tinggi, apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengantarnya ke tempat lain?"

Kalau aku punya uang tentu saja aku tidak akan membawanya ke guild dan mengantarnya ke tabib agar dia lebih cepat sembuh. Tapi sayang sekali aku ini orang miskin yang bahkan bingung memikirkan apa yang harus kumakan besok.

"Maaf"

Sepertinya menyadari apa yang kupikirkan, guild master langsung melambaikan tangannya dan minta maaf padaku. Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Keadaan ekonomiku yang sering sekarat harusnya sudah jadi rahasia umum sehingga tentu saja dia tidak perlu minta maaf akan hal itu. Kemudian, jika orang penting sepertinya segampang itu merendahkan dirinya pada orang kelas rendahan sepertiku, aku khawatir kalau nanti akan ada yang meremehkannya. Dan sebagai orang yang sudah sering mendapatkan bantuan darinya, aku tidak ingin kalau keberadaanku membuat masalah untukunya.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa meminta seseorang untuk menyembuhkannya dengan magic"

Dengan posisinya, aku merasa kalau dia bisa dengan mudah meminta seseorang untuk menyembuhkan Hinata dengan magic. Jarang ada yang bisa menolak permintaan seorang guild master di tempat itu, kemudian dengan memberikan bantuan pada orang tua ini mereka juga bisa membuat kesan baik tentang mereka.

Hanya saja.

"Tidak perlu"

Pertama, magic tidak terlalu efektif pada penyakit alami. Sebab peneyembuhan via magic yang umumnya dilakukan adalah memperkuat daya tahan atau mempercepat penyembuhan alami seseorang ada kemungkinan kalau mereka bisa salah sasaran dan malah membuat penyakit seseorang jadi lebih parah. Dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko seperti itu. Kemudian, meski mungkin orang yang dimintai tolong oleh guild master tidak akan komplain, aku tidak tahu apakah mereka mau melakukannya dengan senang hati atau tidak.

Bagaimana kalau mereka melakukannya karena terpaksa dan nantinya menyimpan rasa tidak enak padaku?

Jumlah orang yang bisa kusebut 'sekutu' di tempat ini bisa kuhitung dengan jari. Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk menambah musuh meski satupun.

"Aku akan membawanya ke tabib setelah pulang nanti"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Suzune antar gadis kecil itu ke kamar tamu?"

"Apa kau yakin guild master?"

Seperti namanya, kamar tamu adalah kamar untuk tamu. Dan Violet sama sekali bukan tamu, bahkan bisa dibilang statusnya membuatnya berada di bawah anak jalanan yang berkeliaran di tempat kumuh meskipun dia kelihatan bersih dan berbau wangi. Sebab dia adalah budak. Karena itulah sekertarisnya memastikan perintah dari guild master.

"Bagaimana kalau ada tamu?"

"Kalau ada yang datang dan perlu menginap, antara saja gadis kecil ini ke ruanganku"

"Apa kau tidak terlalu memanjakannya?"

Suzune tidak melihat ke arah Hinata melainkan ke arahku. Yang tentu saja maksudnya adalah memberitahukan kalau sepertinya guild master sudah terlalu banyak perhatian padaku. Seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Tentu saja aku tidak merasa suka diperlakukan seakan kalau aku ini penganggaku. Tapi sayangnya, aku ini memang seorang penganggu dan Suzune hanya sedang melakukan tugasnya. Jika rengkingku tinggi, memberiku sedikit perhatian lebih sebagai anggota guild mungkin kelihatan normal. Tapi sayangnya, rengkingku sangat rendah. Dan jika guild master kelihata terlalu jelas terlalu banyak membantuku, bisa jadi anggota lain akan merasa kalau orang tua di depanku ini tidak adil.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga nama baik guild ini"

"Nama baik?"

"Aku tidak ingin mencurigai anak buahku sendiri, tapi aku tidak cukup percaya kalau membiarkannya sendirian di penginapan umum guild itu aman"

Meski namanya penginapan, tapi sebenarnya yang ada hanyalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak tempat tidur dan beberapa prabotan yang perlu digunakan secara bersama. Dan sebagai catatan, hampir semua orang yang tinggal di sana adalah adventurer pemula dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang tergoda memakan gadis mungil imut-imut ini?"

Atau, kalaupun tidak ada yang punya selera ke arah sana. Bisa saja ada yang teratarik untuk mengculiknya dan menguangkan Hinata. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi dan beritanya menyebar ke mana-mana, nama baik guild akan tercoreng dan adventurer lain yang berada di bawahnya bisa saja akan ikut kena label 'kriminal menunggu waktu'. Yang pada akhirnya akan menyusahkan semua orang.

Kepercayaan terhadap guild menurun, pekerjaan yang diberikan pada adventurer jadi sedikit, dan pemasukan yang diterima jatuh.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko"

"Kalau begitu tolak saja permintaan tolong tuan Naruto ini"

"Ah. . kau dingin sekali Suzune, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat mereka"

"Yang ini ya yang ini, yang itu ya yang itu"

"Um. . . ."

Untuk beberapa saat, guild master memasang wajah berpikir.

"Aku menyelamatkan anak ini dengan uang dari guild"

"Lalu?"

Mereka, atau dalam kasus ini. Aku, mati maka hutang itu tidak akan kembali. Dan sebab guild master tahu kalau aku bergantung pada Hinata untuk mendapatkan uang, maka dia merasa perlu menjaga keselamatan Hinata juga sampai guild bisa balik modal.

"Aku sudah banyak berinfestasi padanya, sayang kan kalau sampai aku tidak balik modal?"

"Hasil Investasimu kelihatan tidak bisa diandalkan guild master"

Tidak jarang guild akan berinvestasi pada satu atau dua adventurer yang kelihatan punya potensi. Hanya saja, aku sendiri mengakui kalau aku tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang bisa diandalkan. Kenyataan kalau aku memerlukan seseorang untuk menggantikanku bertempur membuat kredibilitasku jadi semakin meragukan. Dilihat dari manapun, investasi guild master jelas salah tempatnya.

"Salah atau tidak, uangnya sudah keluar"

Karena itulah tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menunggu aku bisa membayar hutangku. Dan sebab orang mati tidak akan mungkin bisa mencari uang, guild master akan berusaha membuat kami tidak lebih susah dari seharusnya.

"Kalau cuma masalah uang, bagaimana kalau kita jual saja gadis ini kalau pemuda ini ma. . . . ."

"Suzune!"

Jual beli budak bukanlah sebuah tindakan kriminal. Hanya saja, bukan berarti tindakan itu dilihat baik oleh semua orang. Dalam kasus ini, keberadaan sistem perbudakan adalah sebuah 'necessary evil'. Kemampuan ekonomi yang terbatas membuat budak yang bisa digaji sangat minim diperlukan keberadaanya, tapi tentu saja tidak akan ada yang mau dengan suka rela menjadi budak kalau tidak benar-benar tidak terpaksa.

Dengan kata lain, perbudakan adalah kegiatan mengorbankan orang lain demi kepentingan diri sendiri.

Persis seperti yang kulakukan pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah, antar Hinata ke kamar tamu"

Guild master memberiku tanda untuk memutar badanku, dan begitu aku menurutinya Suzune langsung mengambil Hinata dari punggungku dan membawanya pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak"

"Jangan kau pikirkan, cepat pergi sebelum ada yang mengambil quest yang kau incar"

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih"

2

Safety first, adalah selogan yang selalu diteriakan padaku di tempat kerja lamaku. Dan meski sekarang, tidak ada yang mau repot-repot untuk meneriakan hali itu padaku lagi. Aku masih menggunakan selogan itu sebagai panutan dalam melakukan sesuatu, malah bisa dibilang kalau selogan itu jadi panutan nomor satuku di dunia ini saat aku jadi adventurer.

Biasanya, aku dan Hinata akan memilih pekerjaan seperti quest ekserminasi yang normalnya jarang diambil oleh adventurer lain di levelku yang sekarang. Adventurer dalam level D adalah orang-orang yang hampir tepat berada di tengah rengking organisasi. Mereka cukup kuat untuk mengeroyok monster, tapi pertarungan satu lawan satu sama sekali tidak dianjurkan. Dengan kata lain, quest eksterminasi untuk adventurer level D jarang sekali ada yang mengambil.

Sebuah quest yang minim saingan, bayarannya lumayan, dan terakhir syaratnya simple sebab kau hanya perlu membawa pulang bagian dari monster yang sudah kau bantai.

Hanya saja kali ini, quest yang kuambil adalah quest untuk mengumpulkan tanaman obat di sekitar hutan. Quest yang bayarannya paling rendah dan normalnya hanya diambil oleh para pemula di rengking E.

Alasan pertama aku mengambil quest ini sekarang adalah bayarannya stabil. Tidak kuota dan batas waktu dalam quest ini sebab yang namanya tanaman obat itu selalu dibutuhkan dan stoknya tidak pernah cukup. Meski bayarnya tidak banyak, tapi quest ini punya jaminan penghasilan. Sebarapapun hasil yang kudapatkan pasti aku akan mendapatkan bayaran.

Alasan kedua, Hinata sedang dan aku tidak cukup percaya dengan kemampuanku dalam hajar-menghajar monster. Lalu yang terakhir, aku ingin mendapatkan diskon dengan melakukan negosiasi dengan tabib yang bisa membuat untuk Hinata secara langsung.

"Rencananya memang begitu, tapi. . . ."

Sepertinya aku benar-benar sedang kurang beruntung.

Aku hanya bisa menemukan sedikit tanaman obat yang jadi targetku. Normalnya, meski di luar hutanpun aku bisa menemukan mereka dengan cukup mudah mengingat mereka itu pada dasarnya adalah rumput liar yang bisa tumbuh cepat.

Tentu saja sebab lokasi mereka tumbuh tidak terlalu jauh di dalam hutan, ada banyak orang yang bisa mengambil mereka dengan mudah. Hanya saja, normalnya orang yang akan mampir sejauh ini ke hutan hanya pemburu dan adventurer lain. Orang biasa tidak akan mendekati tempat ini kalau tidak benar-benar kepepet.

Lalu misalkan memang ada orang yang kepepetpun, aku tidak yakin kalau orang itu bisa menghabiskan semua tanaman obat itu. Aku sangat yakin kalau dua hari yang lalu, di sini ada sangat banyak rumput-rumput itu.

"Hah. . ."

Sebab tidak ada pilihan lain, dengan terpaksa aku masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Aku sendiri merasa kalau aku baru saja menancapakan sebuah flag untuk menandai jika masalah akan mendatangiku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik.

Setelah setengah jam berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Aku mulai bisa menemukan tanaman-tanaman obat yang kucari. Dan dengan buru-buru aku mencabuti mereka satu-persatu lalu memasukannya ke tas yang ada di pundakku.

Normalnya aku akan memilih-milih duu sebelum membawanya, hanya saja kali ini aku lebih mementingkan quantity daripada quality. Sebab untuk suatau alasan, sejak masuk lebih dalam ke hutan perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Dan berdasarkan pengalamanku, instingku lumayan bisa dipercaya.

"Ah. . .aku ingin pulang"

Meski rumah kecil babak-belur yang kutanggli itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Tapi setidaknya di sana aku bisa merasa tenang. Sebab di sana ada Hinata. Orang yang bisa diandalkan dalam masalah security, dan seseorang kepalanya benar-benar nyaman untuk dielus-elus.

Selama mengambil tanaman obat di sekitarku, aku mulai berpikir kalau kejadian seperti ini pasti akan terjadi lagi di masa depan. Pasti ada waktu di mana aku atau Hinata, dan bahkan mungkin kami berdua tidak bisa bekerja di saat yang bersamaan. Saat itu terjadi, siapa yang akan merawat kami? Siapa yang akan membayar pengobatan kami?

Siapa yang akan peduli dengan nasib kami berdua?

Memikirkan semua hal itu membuatku memutuskan untuk menyiapkan asuransi untuk kami berdua. Mulai saat ini, aku ingin menyisihkan uang untuk keperluan emergency. Dan hal itu akan kuulai hari ini juga.

Aku memang ingin buru-buru, tapi aku akan menyempatkan diri mengambil sedikit lebih banyak tanaman obat dari target awalku. Jika aku tidak melakukannya sekarang juga, aku takut kalau besok aku akan lupa atau motivasiku akan hilang begitu sampai di rumah.

Dengan begitu, aku kembali masuk leih dalam ke hutang. Keputusan yang akan kusesali sampai jauh di masa depan.

Sebab.

Awalnya, di dalam hutan semuanya kelihatan biasa saja. Suasana yang agak gelap karena banyaknya pohon besar di sekitarku, udara yang sepertinya berhenti bergerak karena minimnya angin yang masuk ke area ini, lalu keadaan yang sepi sebab di sini tidak ada orang lain kecuali aku.

Baru beberapa kemudian aku menyadari kalau tempati itu terlalu sunyi. Biasanya, meski tidak ada orang atau hewan besarpun, suara serangga maupun burung masih akan terderngar dengan jelas.

Tapi kali ini, suara-suara itu bahkan absen dari tempat ini.

Dan seperti yang sduah kuramlakan, instingku berhasil menunjukan keakurasiannya sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba ada tiga srigala besar yang mencoba menerkamku dari berbagai arah.

Dengan susah payah, aku menghindari serangan mereka dan akhirnya bisa memanjat sebuah poho besar. Mengingat tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk itu dalam lomba lari.

"Ahh. . . sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan pertanyaan retorik. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan seakrang.

Serigala-serigala yang memutuskan untuk menjadikanku mangsa mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan normal. Ukurannya ynag terlalu besar, mata merahnya yang kelihatan bersinar, dan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh mereka sudah meneriakan petunjuk kalau mereka itu monster.

Jika Hinata bersamaku, aku bisa membuat rencana untuk balik memburu mereka. Tapi sayangnya, dia sedang tidak ada di sini. Dan tanapanya, aku juga tidak punya pilihan untuk kabur dari tempat ini menggunakan peralatan yang kumiliki sekarang.

Di saat ini aku menyadari kalau aku benar-benar bergantung padanya, dan sebarapa banyak beban yang sudah kuserahkan padanya untuk dia bawa.

"Ahhhh. . . . ."

Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah untuk berpikir dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di atas pohon sambil berharap kalau monster-monster srigala itu akan bosan dan meninggalkanku dengan sendirinya. Selain itu, meski mereka itu monster mereka masih srigala. Jadi harusnya mereka tidak bisa memanjat pohon yang sekarang jadi markasku.

Adalah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah.

"Kenapa kalian bersantai di sanaaaa!?"

Sampai lima jam kemudian, aku masih berada di atas pohon dan monster serigala yang mengejarku masih berada di bawahku. Bahkan, mereka sempat-sempatnya bersantai. Sambil sesekali menguap, mereka berbaring di atas tubuh satu sama lain dengan nyamannya. Membuatku sempat berpikir kalau mereka itu sebenarnya kucing liar.

"Sial!"

Menunggu tidak ada gunanya, aku tidak yakin kalau mereka akan pergi meski aku terus menunggu di tempat ini. Selain itu, jika sampai malam datang dan aku masih di dalam hutan, aku perlu mengkahawatirkan lebih banak hal lagi. Sebab begitu matahari tenggelam, hutan akan jadi tempat yang lebih berbahaya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain"

Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kalimat itu dalam sehari ini?

Aku perlu turun dan kabur dari tempat ini, dan agar aku bisa kabur dengan selamat aku perlu menghadapi monster-monster srigala itu. Menunggu hanya akan memotong jalan kaburku, sebab aku tidak yakin ada orang yang cukup peduli padaku untuk mencari keberadaanku saat aku tiba-tiba hilang.

Pekerjaan menjadi adventurer adalah pekerjaan yang seperti itu, kalau kau kena sial hal itu adalah salahmu sendiri. Dan jika hal itu adalah salahmu sendiri, orang lain tidak akan mempedulikannya. Guild mungkin akan mengirim tim pencari kalau yang tidak ada kabarnya itu anggota yang rengkingnya tinggi, tapi orang-orang sepertiku yang di bawah rengkin B tidak akan diberikan servis smacam itu.

"Barang yang kupunya seakarang. . ."

Aku punya pisau berburu yang bisa kugunakan sebagai senjata, selain itu aku juga punya tali yang panjang, satu talisman untuk membuat api kecil dan satu talisman untuk memproduksi aliran listrik. Yang keduanya biasanya hanya kugunakan sebagai alat rumah tangga.

Sekarang pertanyaannya, apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan benda-benda ini?

* * *

Thanks for reading


	5. It's time to search other job

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

3

Setelah melakukan persiapan sebanyak yang kubisa, aku melihat tiga monster srigala yang masih berada di pohon yang kutempati sekarang sambil mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang kupunya. Kalau aku punya pilihan, tentu saja aku tidak ingin menghadapi makhluk-makhluk itu. Tapi sayangnya, aku hampir selalu tidak pernah punya pilihan.

Dan pilihan yang kumiliki sekarang hanyalah, membasmi monster-monster srigala itu. Atau kalau setidaknya, membuat mereka mendapat cukup banyak luka sampai mereka tidak bisa mengejarku lagi. Lalu, untuk bisa membuat hal itu terjadi, aku harus turun dan melawan mereka.

Aku turn dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan mereka yang sekarang sedang tertirdur, setelah itu aku berhenti di salah satu ranting yang cukup rendah dan menyiapkan pisau berburuku di depan badanku dan menghadapkannya ke badan salah satu monster di bawahku.

"Ok! Maju! Naruto!"

Aku melompat dan mengincar perut dari salah satu monster yang sedang tidur itu.

"Awoooooo. . . ."

Monster srigala yang langsung melolong dengan keras dan mencoba berdiri, tapi aku terus mendorong badannya ke tanah dan menekan pisau berburuku ke perutnya sekuat yang kubisa.

"Jangan ganggu akuu!"

Salah satu monster srigala lain mencoba menerkamu dari belakang, tapi aku langsung memutar badanku dan mencoba melakukan ukemi dengan badan dari monster srigal ayang pertama masih di pelukanku. Menggunakan badan monster serigala yang seakrang ada di depan badanku, aku berlindung dari serangan tadi. Dan sambil mencoba mengembalikan posisi badanku, aku memberikan tendangan dari balik prisai monster srigalaku.

"Mati kauuu!"

Makhluk itu tidak terlempar terlalu karena tendanganku, tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk memberiku waktu untuk mengakhiri korban pertamaku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku melancarkan sayatan dari dalam perut si monster srigala. Membuat isi perutnya keluar kemudian berhenti bergerak untuk selamanya.

"Hah. . . ."

Aku berhasil memenangkan duel pertamaku dengan monster, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk merayakannya. Sebab dua monster srigala sudah mengepungku dari depan dan belakang. Dan tidak seperti tadi, keduanya sudah ada dalam posisi siap bertarung.

Aku benar-benar ingin segera kabur dari tempat ini, hanya saja aku yakin kalau mereka tidak akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja setelah melihat bagian dari kelompok berburu mereka dibunuh olehku.

"Maju kaliaan!"

Seakan tahu apa yang kukatan, keduanya langsung berlari ke arahku dengan tujuan untuk menerkamku. Aku sendiri, berlari ke arah salah satu monster srigala itu sambil menyiapkan pisau berburuku.

"Rasakan ini!"

Aku menghunuskan pisau berburuku ke arah leher berbulu milik monster srigala di depanku.

"Ha. . ."

Tapi dengan sigapnya, monster srigala itu mengigit, bukan telapak tanganku tapi pergelangan tanganku dengan akurat. Setelah itu, dia menarik tanganku ke samping kirinya dengan kekuatan yang membuat lenganku rasanya seperti akan putus.

Hanya saja, hal yang paling mengejutkanku bukanlah kemampuan fisik monster srigala itu tapi hal lain.

Mereka.

Lebih pintar dari yang kuduga.

Aku sengaja berteriak agar perhatian mereka dialihkan kepadaku, lalu dengan memberikan kesan agresif aku juga mencoba membuat keduanya berusaha menyerangku secepat mungkin. Setelah itu, dengan berlari ke salah satu dari mereka, aku ingin membuat keduanya menabrak satu sama lain saat ingin memburuku.

Tapi yang terjadi malah jauh dari apa yang kurenanakan.

Keduanya berhasil kupancing untuk menyerangku secara bersamaan, tapi keduanya tetap menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Selain itu, dengan terampilnya monster srigala yang sedang menggigit pergelangan tanganku ini menyingkirkanku dari jalur serangan monster srigala yang kedua.

"Ugghh. . . ."

"Ugrrrrr. . . ."

Aku sempat memotong tali yang kubawa untuk kulilitkan ke lengan bagian bawahku, sehingga meski monster ini berhasil mengigitnya taring tajamnya tidak bisa menembus kulitku. Tapi meski begitu, tekanan dari rahangnya benar-benar kuat. Kalau dibiarkan saja kurasa tulangku akan remuk.

"Aaaaa!"

Aku menjatuhkan pisau berburuku dair tangan kananku dan menangkapnya dengan tangan kiriku. Setelah itu aku langsung mencoba menyeranganya lagi, kali ini ke arah matanya.

"Arrrrggghhh. . ."

Dan sebagai reaksinya, monster ini mencoba mengangkat kaki depannya untuk menampar telapak tanganku. Hanya saja, kali ini aku berhasil beraksi lebih cepat dan menginjak telapak kaki depan dari srigala besar ini dan mencegah serangannya. Kemudian, aku mengangkat kaki kananku mencoba menyundul rahangn panjangnya dengan lututku. Tapi sekali lagi.

"Uuugghhaaa"

Monster srigala itu mengayunkan kepalanya yang masih tersangkut pada tanganku lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melemeparkanku ke arah sebuah pohon besar.

Bagaimana bisa?

Dengan bentuk tubuhnya, harusnya makhluk ini tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di bawah rahangnya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa menghindari seranganku yang datangnya dari sebuah blindspot?

"Ughaa. . ."

Badanku menabrak pohon tadi dengan dengan kuat, membuat udara dari paru-paruku terdorong keluar karena tekanan tadi. Dan begitu momentumnya habis badanku langsung tersungkur ke depan.

Kepalaku sakit, pandanganku sedikit kabur, nafasku terasa berat, dan kesadaranku seperti bisa terbang kapan saja.

"Kuatlah Naruto"

Aku tidak bisa jatuh di sini, kalau aku kehilangan kesadaran maka nasibku akan tamat hari ini. Karena itulah, aku mencoba memaksakan diri untuk terus sadar. Lalu, dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki aku kembali memasang posisi siap untuk bertarung.

"Grrrrr . . . . . . ."

Kedua monster srigala tadi terus memperhatikanku dengan seksama lalu dengan hati-hati berjalan ke kanan dan kiriku mencoba mengepungku ke dalam posisi kami yang sebelumnya.

"Apa mereka?"

Bisa berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain?

Melihat bagaimana tingkah mereka di depan satu-sama lain, bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan telepati mengingat aku tidak mendengar lolongan ataupun gongongan dari mulut mereka.

"Tapi dalam situasiku yang sekarang"

Mengetahui hal itu tidak akan mengubah apa yang perlu kulakukan. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak akan bisa mengubah apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Malah bisa dibilang, info itu membuat rencananku mengalahkan mereka jadi kelihat semakin sulit saja.

Dengan semua badanku yang terasa sakit ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menginisialisasi serangan lagi. Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitku dan maju menyerang musuh seperti orang gila. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu serangan dan melakukan counter di saat-saat terakhir.

Yang kesempatan berhasilnya sama seperti gacha di game mobile.

"Aku kuat! Aku hebat! Aku tak terkalahkan!"

Kebohongan yang terus-menerus diucapkan lama-kelamaan akan jadi kenyataan, adalah sesuatu yang pernah kudengar di dunia lamaku. Tentu saja aku tahu kalau hal semacam itu hanya bisa digunakan untuk membodohi masa, tapi saat ini aku sedang membutuhkan support mental untuk bisa keluar dari situasi ini.

Dan support itu aku akan terima dari manapun, meskipun hal itu dari ilusi yang kubuat sendiri.

"Huufhh. . "

Aku menarik nafas dengan pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan juga untuk menenangkan jantungku. Setelah itu mengatur ulang ikata tali yang ada di tanganku sampai ke telapak tangan, kemudian aku mengeluarkan talisman pembuat api dan juga talisman untuk membuat aliran listrik dari saku bajuku dan memegangnya di tangan kiriku. Mengalirinya dengan magic. Sedangkan tangan kananku kusiapkan untuk menyerang menggunakan pisau berburuku.

Jika aku punya cheat, aku bisa mengaliri talisman yang kupegang ini dengan magic dalam kuantitas abnormal dan membuatnya jadi flame thrower. Tapi sayangnya, entah itu skillku dengan magic maupun kapastias magic yang kupunya semuanya ada di bawah standar. Oleh sebab itulah aku tidak bisa membuatnya jadi sebuah senjata secara langsung, tapi meski begitu aku punya ide lain untuk menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

"Awooo. .. . ."

Keduanya maju secara bersamaan sama seperti serangan mereka yang sebelumnya, tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima serangan mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka menyerang dari sisi kiriku, memaksaku menghindari ke kanan. Dan begitu aku sudah ada di kana, monster srigala yang satunya lagi langsung mencoba menyergapku. Aku langsung menyabetkan pisau berburuku untuk menyerang balik, tapi serangan itu bisa dengan mudah dihindari oleh makhluk itu.

Selama beberapa menit, kami terus melakukan permainan kucing dan tikus ini. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, sepertinya kedua teman main berbuluku ini merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk mempersempiti jarak searang mereka.

Sampai saat ini, aku bisa menghindari serangan mereka karena mereka menghadapiku degan ekstra hati-hati. Bukan karena takut padaku tentunya, tapi karena takut serangan mereka menganai rekannya sendiri. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya mereka merasa sudah tidak perlu memperpanjang kegiatan berburu mereka.

Sebab mereka tahu kalau aku, pada dasarnya sudah tidak bisa melawan. Dan yang kedua, mereka sepertinya juga ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Meski mereka bisa mengusir monster kelas teri ataupun hewan normal, tapi saat malam datang. Monster lainp yang mungkin lebih kuat dari mereka bisa saja datang dan berebut mangsa dengan mereka. Dan mengingat rekan mereka sudah jadi daging yang bisa jadi santapan monster lain, kesempatan monster lain datang karena sama sekali tidak bisa dibiliang kecil.

"Kebetulan sekali aku juga sudah bosan"

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku sudah merasa kalau staminaku sudah tidak kuat untuk diajak bermain-main lebih lama. Oleh sebab itulah, kalau mereka ingin cepat mengakhiri permainan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Grrrr. . . ."

Keduanya mendekatiku sambil mengeluarkan aura yang menakan dengan tujuan bukan hanya untuk mengintimidasiku, tapi juga sepertinya punya efek untuk memperkuat kemampuan fisik mereka. Hal itu bisa kulihat dari keempat kaki mereka yang sepertinya tampak sedikit lebih berotot.

Dengan begini, beradu kekuatan fisik sudah tidak mungkin lagi bisa kulakukan seperti sebelumnya. Yang artinya, jika ada satu serangan saja yang tembus maka mereka akan bisa meng K.O-ku.

"Wraaaaaaa"

Sebuah terkaman datang dari depanku. Dan terkaman itu, meski bisa kulihat dengan jelas tidak bisa kuhindari karena tubuhku yang terasa berat. Membuat tubuhku langsung tertindih monster itu. Aku langsung mencoba menghunuskan pisau berburuku ke lehernya, tapi tanganku langsung ditangkan oleh rahang besarnya.

"AAAghh. . ."

Dan kali ini, tanapa basa-basi, Makhluk itu langsung mencoba meremukan tanganku yang ada di mulutnya.

"Anjing bodooohh!"

Tangan kiriku yang masih bebas kukepalkan dengan erat, setelah itu aku melancarkan tinjuan ke arah rusuknya.

Dia melirik tangan kiriku, tapi setelah memutuskan kalau tanganku yang tidak memegang senjata sama sekali bukan ancaman baginya. Dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja dan lebih fokus untuk mencoba mengunyah tangan kananku.

"Aaaaaa!"

Tinjuanku menganai ulu hati makhluk itu, hanya saja. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, pukulanku tidak punya kekuatanyang cukup bahkan untuk membuat srigala jadi-jadian itu merasakan sakit. Tapi hal itu sudah kuperhitungkan, sebab tujuan dari pukulan itu bukan untuk memberikan serangan langsung pada si monter. Tapi hanya kamuflase untukku bisa menyentuhkan slaah satu talismanku ke badannya.

"Urrww. .. .."

Beberapa detik kemudian, monster srigala tadi mengalami kejang dan badannya jatuh ke tanah begitu saja.

Aku sempat khawatir kalau aku tidak bisa mengalirkan listrik dari talismanku ke tubuh si monster srigala tanpa electrode, tapi sepertinya aku menang taruhan dan aliran listriknya bisa mengalir tanpa masalah. Untuk beberapa menit, harusnya makhluk ini tidak akan bisa bergerak karena aliran listrik di syarafnya terganggu.

Dengan begitu aku bisa fokus melawan monster srigala yang terakhir.

"Satu beres"

Monster srigala yang terakhir melihat ke arah rekannya dengan mata yang sepertinya mengatakan kalau dia terkejut. Tapi ekspresi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat sebelum digantikan dengan ekspresi penuh kemarahan. Lalu, dengan cepat dia berlari ke arahku dan mencoba menabrakku dengan seluruh badannya.

Monster srigala itu punya tubuh yang besar, dan tentu saja berat yang nilainya minimal dua kali lipatku. Jika serangan itu menenaiku, bisa dijamin kalau aku akan jadi player yang tereliminasi selanjutnya.

"Bagus-bagus! anjing pintar!"

Dengan dia menyerangku seperti itu, aku akan lebih mudah melakukan counter.

"Awooooo . . ."

Aku membuka telapak tangan kiriku dan memperlihatkan talisman elektriku yang sedang aktif. Lalu, aku memegangnya mengacungkannya ke arah si monster srigala bersamaan dengan pisau berburuku.

"Graaaaa!"

"Yaaaaaaaa!"

Monster srigala tadi membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan mengarahkannya ke leherku, sedangkan kaki depannya dia julurkan ke arah dadaku. Tentu saja, dia tidak lupa mengeluarkan cakarnya untuk menambah daya seranganya.

Sedangkan aku sendiri menguatkan kuda-kudaku, menyiapkan posisi talismanku, dan yang terakhir.

"AKU AKAN PULAAAAAAAANGGG!"

Menyentuhkan ujung dari pisau berburuku ke ujung dari talisman elektrik yang kupgang dan menariknya dengan cepat. Membuat aliran listrik dari talismanku melompat ke pisauku melwati udara. Dengan kata lain, aku membuat sebuah arc, alias busur listrik layaknya mesin las listrik di duniaku yang lama.

Aku mungkin tidak bisa membuat petir untuk menyerang musuh, tapi magic yang kupunya sudah cukup untuk membuat aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi untuk sesaat. Dan jika aku bisa menggunakan arc itu di saat yang tepat maka. . .

Aku bisa menggunakan sebagai senjata yang cukup kuat bahkan untuk melelehkan metal.

Dan jika yang jadi lawan senjataku hanyalah daging dan tulang, maaf saja tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang.

"Grraaaa . . . .. ."

Sebab makhluk itu tidak bisa berhenti mendadak di udara, berat tubuhnya memaksanya terus mendorong kaki depannya untuk terus maju melewati magic arc welder yang kubuat. Membuat kaki depannya menderita luka bakar yang cukup parah sampai kelihatan hampir putus.

Brugh. . .

Dengan kaki depan yang sudah tidak berguna itu, dia tidak bisa mendarat dengan baik dan akhrinya tersungkur ke tanah.

"Saatnya kau menyusul rekanmu yang lain!"

Aku memindahkan satu talismanku yang lain ke tangan kanannku dan memegangnya bersamaan dengan pisau berburuku selagi perhatiannya masih teralihkan. Kemudian begitu selesai, aku tberdiri dan langsung balik menerkamnya sambil mengarahkan pisau berburuku ke badannya. Tapi hanya satu kaki depannya saja yang terluka, dia masih bisa bergerak dengan membalik badannya. Yang diikuti dengan usahanya untuk mencaplok tangan kananku.

"Ugh. ."

Tangan kananku kembali mengunjungi mulut seekor monster srigala.

"Bodoh!"

Seakan tahu apa yang kukatakan, dia langsung melihat tangan kiriku yang mengepal dan bersiap untuk memukulnya dan mencoba menghalanginya dengan menendangkan kaki depan kirinya ke arahku.

"Mati kau!"

Aku membuka tangan kiriku dan memperlihatkan kalau di dalamnya tidak apa-apa.

Di saat yang sama, aku membuka telapak tangan kananku dan menjatuhkan talisman yang kupegang ke mulutnya. Lalu, menggunakan tangan kiriku yang sudah tidak jadi bahan perhatiannya aku mengambil pisau dari tangan kanannku dan menusukannya ke matanya.

"Graaaa!"

Karena rasa sakit di matanya, monster itu memebuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Yang diikuti olehku dengan menarik tangan kananku keluar dari mulutnya.

"Diam kauu!"

Aku mengubah posisi tubuhku dan menaiki tubuh monster itu lalu menenkan kedua rahangnya untuk menutup dengan sekuat tenaga. Kami berdua terus bergelut dalam posisi itu selama mungkin sekitar satu menit. Dan begitu aku bisa mendengar suara ledakan kecil layaknya petasan dari dalam rongga mulutnya, perlawanan monster itu akhirnya berhanti.

Setelah pergulatan kami berakhir, aku langsung mendatangi monster srigala yang badannya masih lumpuh oleh Taser versi magicku.

"Kau yang terakhir!"

Monster srigala itu tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab, tapi raut wajahnya seperti mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin mati. Tatapan matanya membuatku agak merasa bersalah ingin membunuhnya, tapi sayangnya situasinya sekarang tidak memberiku pilihan lain kecuali membunuhnya.

Mereka cukup cerdas untuk berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain, mereka bahkan cukup pintar untuk membuat strategi bertemput, dengan basisi kedua hal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak akan terkejut kalau mereka bisa mengingat wajahku dan membuat rencana untuk balas dendam di masa depan.

Oleh sebab itulah, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menyerangku! Mungkin aku tidak perlu melakukan ini"

Badannya yang masih kejang kelihatan lemah, jauh sekali dari penampilan mengintimidasinya yang sebelumnya. Mulut besarnya yang punya banyak taring tajampun sekarang tidak kelihatan menyeramkan ketika nafasnya tersengal dan lidahnya terjulur dengan lunglai.

Penampilannya menyedihkan, tapi aku menolak untuk merasa kasihan padanya.

"Selamat tinggal!"

Aku menusuk lehernya, dan dengan itu. Petulangaanku hari itupun berakhir.

4

Merasa sayang meninggalkan hasil buruanku, atau lebih tepatatnya mantan pemburuku. Aku memotong telinga ketiga monster srigala yang berhasil kubunuh di hutan. Dengan harapan kalau aku akan mendapatkan imbalan tambahan dari quest eksterminasi yang dipasang di guild.

Beruntungnya, harapanku yang kali ini dikabulkan dan aku mendapatkan lebih banyak uang dari yang awalanya kutargetkan. Lalu begitu aku selesai memberikan laporan ke guild, aku langsung menjemput Hinata dan menemukan kalau dia tidak kelihatan lebih buruk dari saat aku meninggalkannya.

Aku berpamitan pada guild master dan segera membawa Hinata ke tempat tabib.

Setelah membiarkan orang itu memeriksa Hinata dan memberi kami obat, dan juga melakukan negosiasi masalah harga. Aku dan Hinata pulang tepat saat suasana mulai jadi gelap. Tentu saja dengan gadis kecil itu ada di punggungku.

"Master, aku sudah merasa baikan, kau bisa menurunkanku"

"Dan membiarkanmu sakit lagi? Terima kasih banyak"

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah baikan"

"Baikan di kamusku sinonimnya bukan sembuh"

"Tapi master kelihatan masih kecapekan"

"Aku benar-benar capek"

Sejujurnya, aku ingin segera menurunkan Hinata dan segera tidur di situ juga. Perutku lapar, kakiku terasa lemas, dan badanku rasanya sakit semua.

"Kalau begiu. . ."

"Karena itulah aku tidak mau menurunkanmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau sakitnya lama yang rugi aku juga"

Kalau dia sampai tidak sembuh-sembuh, artinya aku harus bercapek-capekan seperti ini lagi besok. Dan aku sama sekali tidak punya hobi memforsir tubuhku, aku bukan maso. Aku adalah orang yang menganut asas bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang kemudian. Karena itulah aku tidak keberatan sedikit susah sekarang asal besok-besoknya aku bisa lebih santai.

"Kalau kau ingin membantu, menurut saja"

"Master. . ."

Setelah itu, Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya di badanku dan kamipun berhenti bicara satu dengan satu sama lain. Selama perjalanan, kami berdua hanya ditemani suasana sepi yang hanya hilang ketika ada serngga yang bersuara di kejauhan. Suasana sepi semacam ini dulu sering membuatku merasa kalau aku ini orang buangan, tapi sekarang. Berkat gadis kecil yang ada di punggungku, aku merasa kalau suasana sepi ini menenangkan.

"Hay Hinata, di masa depan kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Ingin melakukan apa?"

"Ya, kau ingin jadi apa?"

Aku tidak ingin selamanya jadi adventurer, pekerjaan berbahaya ini sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan ketika kau sudah tidak lagi fit dalam urusan fisik. Bagiku, hal itu mungkin masih kurang lebih sepuluh tahun lagi. Tapi bagi Hinata, yang berasal dari ras beast dan punya umur yang relatif lebih pendek. Masa itu akan datang lebih cepat baginya.

Dan saat itu datang, tentu saja aku tidak ingin memaksanya menemaniku melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya.

Tentu saja, kalau situasinya memungkinkan aku ingin membebaskan Hinata dari kontrak perbudakannya padaku agar dia bisa melakukan apappun yang dia mau. Dan di saat itu tiba, aku juga ingin membantunya sebisaku.

"Aku. . . tidak tahu"

"Ha?"

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, dan sampai sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu semua orang bilang kalau yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah agar aku berguna untuk orang lain dan tiadk membuat masalah, kalau ditanya apa yang ingin kulakukan. . .aku tidak tahu"

"Ah. . . ."

Sepertinya aku baru saja menginjak ranjau. Hinata yang lama hidup sebagai barang dagangan sudah dilatih untuk tidak punya keinginan sendiri dan hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Karena itulah, dia dijauhkan dari apapapun yang bisa jadi hobi, atau apapun yang bisa membangkitkan rasa preferensi, ataupun keinginan pribadi.

"Kau sendiri master?"

"Aku? Aku ingin punya uang banyak, berhenti jadi adventurer lalu hidup dengan santai, kemudian kalau bisa aku juga ingin pulang"

"Pulang? Jadi master bukan dari sini?"

"Um, aku berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh"

"Jadi master ingin pulang ya. ."

Ahh, kalau tidak salah dia juga pernah bilang kalau desa tempatnya berasal sudah tidak ada karena perang, lalu dia tidak punya saudara yang cukup dekat untuk bisa dijadikan sandaran. Jika dilihat dari situ, kurasa aku dan Hinata tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kalau aku benar-benar bisa pulang dan kau masih belum tahu apa yang kau ingin lakukan, aku akan mengajakmu ikut denganku"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

Sekali lagi, Hinata kembali mengeratkan pegangannya pada badanku.

"Ah, tapi kalau bisa, aku ingin mencari adik perempuanku dulu"

"Kau punya adik perempuan?"

"Ya, dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku"

"Kalau begitu keinginan masa depanm. . masa depan kita sudah jelas"

Pertama, bertahan hidup sebagai adeventurer. Kalau sudah punya modal beralih pekerjaan dan mengumpulkan banyak uang sambil mencari adik perempuan Hinata. Setelah itu kami akan mencari jalan pulang atau kalau tidak bisa, kami akan mencari tempat untuk menetap dan hidup dengan tenang.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berjalan, akhirnya kami berdua sampai di rumah. Dan begitu aku akan membuka pintu, aku tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.

"Hinata"

"Apa?"

"Apa membuat talisman itu menguntungkan?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kita akan membuat talisman"

"Eh?"

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
